Amnesia
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Después de la muerte de Majin Buu todo vuelve a la normalidad y con unos cambios mejorables en la vida de Chi Chi. Su esposo vuelve a su lado y al de sus hijos, pero un fatídico accidente doméstico hace que pierda la memoria, olvidando así muchos rostros y recuerdos. ¿Qué deberá hacer Goku para que su mujer no le vea como a un extraño y pueda recordarlo?
1. Accidente doméstico

**¡Hola a tod s :)! Os quiero presentar el primer capítulo del fic Amnesia de GokuXChiChi! Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer una historia de esta pareja, y espero que a vosotros os llegué a gustar!**

 ***Para que sepáis en el momento en que está ubicada esta historia: Pocos meses después de la derrota de Majin Buu. Videl y Gohan aún no están casados!**

 **Espero que os guste ;)**

 **¡Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** _Accidente doméstico._

Sus ojos azabaches se abrieron lentamente al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por la corriente de aire que golpeaba su suave piel. Tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz natural que había en la habitación y, cuando lo logró, se encogió al sentir el frío envolviéndola.

Su brazo rodeando el torso al descubierto de su amante se movió hacia las sábanas que cubrían hasta la cintura de ambos, para taparse y brindarse un poco de calor. Con sus pocos movimientos logró perturbar el sueño de quien la acompañaba, provocando que el brazo que la rodeaba la atrajera inconscientemente a él y su mano, posada en su cintura, la apretara con delicadeza.

La mujer observó al hombre que perezosamente luchaba por despertar. Sonrió al pensar que aún dormido tenía una apariencia inocente e infantil. Era un ser puro aunque poderoso, que estando a su lado la hacía verse pequeña y frágil, aunque lo último, en comparación, era cierto.

Observó como abría los ojos con lentitud, despertando al fin de su sueño. Bostezó y se estiró en la cama sin dejar de agarrar la cintura de la fémina a su lado que le contemplaba con una dulce sonrisa, la cual una vez él vio la respondió.

–Buenos días, Chi Chi–dijo él viéndola acurrucada en su pecho cubierta con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

–Buenos días, Goku–respondió ella mientras se perdía en sus ojos igual de negros que los de ella.

–¿Qué hora es?–el guerrero miró el reloj encima de la pequeña mesita que había al lado de su cama–. Deberíamos levantarnos ya.–

Chi Chi observó la hora igual que él. Suspiró cansada pensando en lo que significaba. Rutina.

Debía levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, despertar a sus hijos, hacer el desayuno, despedir a sus tres hombres y empezar a limpiar, cocinar y luego aburrirse viendo la televisión. Suspiró mientras se apartaba del caluroso cuerpo de su marido que había empezado a incorporarse.

–¿Puedes despertar a los niños?–preguntó Chi Chi mientras se levantaba de la cama. Buscó con la mirada su pijama tirado por la habitación, y al encontrarlo se sonrojó recordando lo que anoche sucedió para que acabase en el suelo.

–Claro–Chi Chi miró con disimulo el desnudo cuerpo de su marido que le daba la espalda para vestirse. Aún no estaba asumiendo la realidad en la que vivía.

Desde que su marido volvió de entre los muertos hubo cambios notables en la familia. Goku, que a pesar de todo seguía entrenando, pareció tomar un poco más el rol de padre y esposo. Intentaba entrenar con sus hijos y, para no disgustar a Chi Chi, de vez en cuando los mandaba a estudiar.

Por otro lado la vida sexual de ellos no era como antes de que él muriese. Antes ellos tenían encuentros escasos, y siempre era ella la que los comenzaba, pero cuando él volvió todo cambió. Goku la hacía el amor tantas veces que su mujer perdió la cuenta de ello. Era extraño pero no por ello molesto. Le agradaba ver como el guerrero tomaba tal iniciativa.

Después de que su marido se vistiera salió de la habitación. Ella aprovechó para ir a por la ropa que ese día utilizaría e ir a darse una relajante ducha y limpiar de su cuerpo el rastro que él dejó marcado en ella por la noche.

* * *

Goku tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de sus dos hijos. No recibió una contestación, pero a pesar de ello se aventuró a entrar sin permiso alguno. Allí estaban los dos durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. El menor de ellos dormía descubierto de las sábanas por culpa de las vueltas que seguramente daba por la noche, mientras que el mayor, que si estaba arropado, durmió en compañía de un libro de matemáticas.

El padre sonrió orgulloso mirando a sus dos hijos. Ahora que había vuelto se dio el gusto de poder fijarse más en cosas que antes pareció no notar. Su hijo menor, al cual poco conocía, cuando estaba despierto era todo un travieso mientras que por las noches parecía completamente un ángel, pero siempre tenía una mueca que demostraba su temperamento de granuja. El mayor, por otra parte, se había convertido en un gran estudiante... lo que ella siempre quería.

Ver los ojos brillantes de su esposa le alegraba los días. Es cierto que se enfadaba, y echaba de menos las broncas de ella, pero cuando sonreía se sentía bien. La vio fuerte a su manera, que lograba lo que quería y ella quería que sus hijos fueran de importancia. Él por su parte quería que fueran fuertes y, después de meditar, pensó que podían hacer ambas cosas.

–Gohan–Goku se acercó al mayor quitando el libro que subía y bajaba encima de su pecho. Le dio un pequeño zarandeo hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos–. Es hora de despertar.–

–¿Ya?–preguntó con voz ronca. Su padre asintió con una sonrisa amplia mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa al lado de su cama.

–Vístete que debes ir a clase–Gohan suspiró. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir ese día–. Tu madre se enfadará contigo, hijo.–

Para su desgracia no le quedó más que aceptar. Se incorporó en la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos para desperezarse. Goku se fue hacia la cama de al lado para ver al menor. Aguantó una carcajada al verle con la baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

–Goten–el guerrero imitó el gesto que hizo con el mayor. Zarandeó al pequeño Son para despertarlo, pero este era más resistente y seguía durmiendo–. Goten, despierta. Tienes que ir al colegio.–

–Papá–Goku observó por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo mayor que se vestía vagamente mientras le hablaba–, Goten es un hueso duro de roer.–

Goku miró a Goten pensando en como despertarlo. Sinceramente le enternecía ver al menor tan tranquilo y sumido en sus sueños, pero él, como su esposa, no le gustaba ver pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada.

–Vamos, Goten–Goku volvió a zarandearle pero esta vez con algo más de fuerza. El menor sólo soltó un leve ronquido llevándose con él un suspiro por parte de su padre–. ¡Goten!–

El niño siguió resistiéndose, durmiendo con tranquilidad como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor. Goku le miró pensativo. ¿Cómo despertar al niño?

–Así no lograrás nada, papá–Goku miró a Gohan que se puso a su lado una vez terminado de vestirse–. Goten, ¡a desayunar!–

–¡Ya voy!–gritó el menor dando un brinco en la cama provocando la caída de su padre a causa del susto. Goten se visitó corriendo y salió de la habitación recibiendo la mirada perpleja del mayor y las risas de su hermano.

–Deberías haberlo intuido–dijo entre risas Gohan mientras su padre se levantaba rascándose la cabeza.

–La comida es la comida–sonrió el guerrero mayor mientras abandonaba la habitación con su primogénito.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró por el pasillo con su mujer que ya se había duchado y vestido, dispuesta a comenzar su rutina. Gohan saludó a su madre que respondió cariñosa el gesto de su hijo, mientras Goku observaba a su esposa conversar con él.

Aún pensó que no había gestos o palabras que perdonasen lo mal que su mujer lo pasó. Él de forma egoísta prefirió el mundo de los muertos a vivir con su familia y, así, conocer al hijo que no sabía que existía. ¿Cuánto mal lo tuvo que pasar ella? Intentaba ser cariñoso y atento. Quería verla sonreír, que el sueño de ser una familia normal y feliz se viera cumplido pero él sabía que si una nueva amenaza acechase él partiría a pelear.

No entendía porque ella se negaba a que él peleara por la paz. Ya no sólo era un deber suyo el salvar al planeta y sus habitantes, también quería lo mejor para ella y sus hijos. Vivir en tranquila y hermosa armonía como Chi Chi tanto deseaba pedía de un gran esfuerzo, y él debía darlo todo para conseguirlo por ellos.

Intentó hacerla ver cuanto le importaba ella. Pensó que hacer aquello que antes hacían rara vez podría mostrarla cuanto la quería. Hacerla el amor por primera vez después de ser resucitado le hizo ver dos cosas. Lo hermosa que se veía siendo feliz dándole esas atenciones y que a él empezaba a gustarle dárselas. Eran como unos instintos que se habían despertado y no sabía como controlarlo. Sus mayores placeres en la vida eran pelear, comer y pasar tiempo con su familia, pero ahora también estaba esos encuentros nocturnos que tenían. Ahora esperaba a que la noche cayera sólo para volver a repetir lo que la anterior hicieron.

Los tres llegaron a la cocina donde el menor de la casa les esperaba sentado en la mesa observando molesto a los mayores.

–Buenos días, Goten–Chi Chi le dio un suave beso en la frente a su hijo que se ruborizó por el gesto.

–Hola, mami–dijo un poco avergonzado, pero al ver a los dos guerreros mayores frunció el ceño–. ¡Todavía no está el desayuno! Me habéis mentido.–

–¿Qué?–Goku parpadeó varias veces y recordó el despertar de Goten–fue tu hermano quien te despertó. Yo no pude, hijo.–

–¡Gohan!–el nombrado se sentó al lado del menor que evitaba reír por su comportamiento–¡me has mentido!–

–No despertabas–Chi Chi escuchaba atenta la conversación de su familia mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

Le gustaba pasar desapercibida por ellos para contemplar como su familia se comportaba como tal y no pensaban o hablaban de combates y transformaciones raras. Sus hijos siempre discutían porque el menor encontraba cualquier cosa para quejarse, aunque luego se reconciliaban, o más bien Goten dejaba su berrinche, y reían juntos.

–Papá–Goku que se sentó enfrente de sus dos hijos miró al menor que lo llamaba–, ¿me vas a llevar al colegio?–

Goku miró un momento a su mujer que preparaba unas tostadas. ¿Qué responder? A ella le gustaría que lo llevara pero él quería entrenar. Volvió la mirada a su hijo y lo vio con los ojos brillantes. Sonrió y pensó que podía retrasar su entrenamiento un rato aquel día si él estaba ansioso porque lo llevara.

–Hoy es el día de los padres en la clase de Goten–mencionó Chi Chi mientras dejaba algunos platos con comida en la mesa. Gohan se levantó para ayudarla a poner las demás cosas.

–¿Día de los padres?–preguntó el guerrero no comprendiendo.

–La maestra de Goten mandó una carta a cada alumno citando a los padres a ir a dejar a sus hijos y ver como se desenvuelven en las clases–Goku escuchó atento la explicación de su mujer–. También hacen días de madres. Creo que será dentro de poco.–

–Entonces ¿Krillin y Vegeta estarán?–dudó Goku mientras su mujer se sentaba a su lado y Gohan volvía al suyo.

–Sólo lo harán en la clase de Goten–recordó Gohan a su padre que miró aun sin comprender.

–Ellos no van a la misma clase–el saiyajin miró a su mujer que se servía el desayuno como sus hijos. Él para no quedarse atrás y porque se moría de hambre, también se sirvió tostadas y café–. Trunks va un curso por delante de Goten y Marron es más pequeña, así que está más abajo.–

Goku comprendió enseguida. Él sabía lo de la diferencia de edad de los tres niños. Miró a su hijo que comía feliz sabiendo que su padre iría a pesar de que no le dio una respuesta. Él no sabía nada de eso. Antes de morir era consciente de que Gohan estudiaba, e incluso iba con Chi Chi a buscarle colegios, obviamente por obligación de ella. Ahora sabía menos de ellos, sobre todo del menor.

No sabía a que curso iba, qué tal se le daban las clases o, a parte de Trunks y Marron, si tenía algún amigo en el colegio. Sabía que Krillin estaría al tanto de todo lo que rodease a su pequeña niña, él estaba loco con ella y era normal, era su hija. Sólo se preguntaba si Vegeta era consciente de lo que vivía su hijo en el colegio. En él lo evidente sería creer que no, pero viendo con la insistencia que lo entrenaba y la atención que le brindaba le hacía pensar que él tenía más conocimiento de este tipo de cosas que él de Goten.

–Por cierto–el silencio fue roto por Gohan. Goku miró a su hijo que parecía meditar las palabras que diría y, de pronto, un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas del primogénito–. Hoy volveré tarde.–

–¿Por qué?–preguntó sorprendida Chi Chi.

–Videl y yo vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca–Goku asintió a su hijo acompañado de una sonrisa mientras que Chi Chi se incomodó.

Ella estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera una novia, pero que volviera tarde la ponía nerviosa. Cuando Goten salía de clase iba con Trunks a Capsule Corp, Goku se quedaba entrenando y el único que estaba a su lado después de su horrible rutina era su primogénito, pero hoy nada. Hoy estaría sola.

Tragó saliva y negó mentalmente su postura. Debía estar feliz por su hijo. Él había demostrado ser un buen estudiante, merecía divertirse un rato y pasar tiempo con su pareja.

–Me parece bien, hijo–mencionó con una débil sonrisa la morena. Gohan asintió un poco avergonzado. Él no se inventó nada, ella y él irían a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero decirlo le ponía nervioso.

La conversación se desvió a hablar del colegio de Goten. Goku estuvo atento a toda aportación que daban su hijo menor y su esposa. Fue consciente de lo importante que era este día para ambos. Para el niño porque se trataba de pasar un día con su padre, del cual presumiría, y para la mujer porque vería como los dos pasarían el tiempo juntos.

Chi Chi observaba también atenta los gestos de Goku mientras interactuaba con el menor. No podía evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver la ilusión reflejada en los ojos de su hijo. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Siempre que había un día como ese, quien iba con Goten era su padre o Gohan y ahora sería el saiyajin quien estuviera presente. No pudo evitar aguantarse la risa al pensar lo que diría su profesora cuando le viera, pues pensaba que estaba muerto.

* * *

Goku observó el gran edificio donde estudiaba su hijo menor. Era bastante grande, de un color gris elegante, grandes ventanas y con un reloj en la parte más alta. Bajó la mirada hasta el niño que iba vestido con un uniforme azul.

–¿Este es tu colegio?–preguntó Goku señalando al edificio.

–Es el colegio de Mr. Satán–sonrió el infante–. El Blue School.–

–¿Y Trunks y Marron están aquí también?–Goten asintió sonriente. El pequeño irradiaba felicidad por todas partes. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Compartiría un momento con su padre–. ¿Vamos a buscarlos?–

El menor asintió y corriendo con alegría salió en dirección al patio del colegio. Goku lo siguió mientras contemplaba cada lugar del recinto. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar y tampoco era algo que le interesase. Recordaba que cuando aún era un niño y su abuelo vivía le enseñó algunas cosas, como por ejemplo a leer y escribir.

Miró a su hijo que se juntó pronto con sus amigos. Sonrió al reconocer a los hijos de sus amigos, los cuales iban acompañados de dos adultas que pronto identificó. Marron iba acompañada de su madre C-18 y Trunks iba con Bulma.

–¿Goku?–Bulma miró sorprendida a su amigo que se acercó a ellas y, con su característica sonrisa, saludó a ambas mujeres–¿qué haces tú aquí?–

–He venido a la reunión de padres en la clase de Goten–tanto la humana como la androide se miraron confusas. Lo primero que pensaron las mujeres es que venía obligado por Chi Chi, ya que eran eventos que Goku intentaba evitar costase lo que costase–. ¿También hay reunión de madres en las clases de Trunks y Marron?–

–Venimos a dejar a nuestros hijos al colegio–habló ásperamente C-18.

–Y… ¿sabes lo que debes hacer, Goku?–Bulma intentó, con una sonrisa, cambiar el tema de conversación.

–Chi Chi me dijo que la profesora me diría como va el rendimiento de Goten en clase–Goku se rascó la cabeza–. Pero no sé bien que debo hablar.–

–Tú intenta no hablar de combates ni nada relacionado con los saiyajins–aconsejó Bulma mientras Goku asentía–. ¡Ah! Y nada de mencionar el tiempo que llevaste muerto ¿vale?–

–Pero…–antes de exponer su duda el sonido del timbre que avisaba a los alumnos de ir a clase sonó. El saiyajin se tapó sus sensibles oídos al escucharlo.

–Deberías ir a la clase de tu hijo–C-18 señaló con la mirada el edificio–. Allí suelen reunirse los padres con los profesores.–

–¿Vosotras no entraréis?–dudó el saiyajin.

–Ya te lo hemos dicho, venimos a dejar a los niños–bufó el androide.

–Cuando salgas de la clase vente a Capsule Corp. –Bulma sonrió mirando a su amigo–Chi Chi me pidió que arreglase el ordenador de Gohan. Vente y te lo llevas.–

Goku asintió con una sonrisa. Se despidió de las dos mujeres y entró junto con su hijo al colegio. El saiyajin volvió a estudiar cada lugar. Veía a los niños correr por los pasillos, abrir y cerrar taquillas donde guardaban o sacaban libros y cuadernos.

Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y allí Goten le guió hasta la quinta puerta al lado derecho del pasillo. Goku se encontró con otros padres que iban mejor vestidos que él. Acompañaban también a sus hijos, los cuales algunos hablaron con el pequeño Son.

Goku llamó la atención de los hombres enseguida, su traje de combate y su extraño peinado fueron temas de burlas entre ellos. Él no prestó atención a los murmullos, sólo se limitó a contemplar a su hijo hablando con sus compañeros de clase presumiendo de padre.

–Señores–Goku miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una mujer joven, vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda azul oscuro, el cabello largo ondulado y castaño y los ojos grandes verdes. Otro tema de conversación entre los padres–, pueden ir entrando y sentarse en los pupitres colocados al lado del de sus hijos.–

La mujer volvió a entrar en el aula pero esta vez acompañada de los padres e hijos. Goku se sentó en uno de los pupitres de en medio de la sala al lado del de su hijo. El saiyajin captó la atención de todo el mundo ya que por su gran y musculado cuerpo apenas cabía ente la silla y la mesa.

Después de unos segundos de lucha con el pupitre el guerrero pudo tomar asiento, pero la silla del padre de enfrente estaba más adelante que la de los demás de la misma fila, mientras que la mesa de atrás no dejaba salida al hombre de aquella ubicación.

La profesora hizo una mueca al ver el alboroto montado y luego ver la tranquilidad que padre e hijo transmitieron después de aquella escena.

–Buenos días a todos, señores–empezó la mujer no prestando más atención al anterior acontecimiento–. Soy Nanami Sato, la profesora y tutora de vuestros hijos.–

Mientras la mujer hablaba escribía su nombre en la pizarra. Que se diera la vuelta sólo logró llamar más la atención de los lascivos padres que contemplaron su cuerpo sin importar que sus hijos estuvieran junto con ellos.

Goku por su parte pensaba en cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que esa mujer terminara con aquella reunión, que se volvía tortuosa. No podía dejar de pensar en la oferta de Bulma de ir a Capsule Corp. Podría ser una buena distracción. Si veía a Vegeta tal vez aceptase un pequeño entrenamiento y eso aliviaría el tiempo perdido escuchando cosas que seguramente no entendería.

La profesora empezó a hablar de la asignatura que impartía, que era matemáticas. Dijo estar contenta con la mayoría de los alumnos en cuanto a su materia, pero también recalcó que había leves excepciones. Su mirada se dirigió al pequeño Son.

–El otro día en una clase libre de tutoría hicimos un pequeño trabajo en el que los alumnos debían mencionar lo que deseaban ser de mayores–la mujer no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara–. Ninguno me ha dejado indiferente. Han expuesto sus trabajos por escrito, algunos más mañosos decidieron hacer un dibujo y unos pocos se la jugaron fusionando estas dos maneras.–

Los niños empezaron a decir a sus padres lo que hicieron y como fue. Sus padres asintieron con orgullo. Goku miró a Goten que sonrió al ver la mirada de su padre.

–Yo hice un dibujo venciendo a Majin Buu, papi–Goku sonrió con orgullo al escuchar a su hijo. Goten quería ser como él de mayor y estaba seguro que con gran entrenamiento lograría su cometido.

–Señor Son…–Goku miró a la profesora que le miraba un poco preocupada–los trabajos de los demás niños fueron bastantes claros pero el de su hijo Goten…–

La mujer no mostró el dibujo de su hijo ante el público. Supuso que Goten ya le había mencionado sobre él cuando les interrumpió la conversación, así que su explicación podría exponerse sin necesidad de llamar la atención de los demás.

–Goten había dibujado un encuentro entre Majin Buu como el que tuve yo–nuevamente la profesora hizo una mueca. Aquel hombre era extraño. Ya desde que le vio algo iba mal.

Decidió no prestar atención y seguir comentando lo que hacían en clase, que tal iban y lo que algunos deberían mejorar. Aunque muchos comentarios fueron ahorrados ya que tendrían una reunión individual para aclarar esos puntos.

* * *

Chi Chi había limpiado la casa de arriba abajo. No quedaba ya nada más que ver como iba la comida que ya tenía preparada al fuego. Removió el contenido de la olla y se fue a sentar para relajarse.

Desde que Goku se volvió tan "pasional", ya que era extraño de asimilar todavía, estaba el doble de agotada. El saiyajin tenía una gran fuerza que le costaba controlar, que aún así conseguía, y una resistencia mortal. La morena estaba cansada durante el día, deseando volver a dormir antes de que alguno de sus tres guerreros volvieran para tener más cosas que hacer.

Relajada en la comodidad del sofá encendió la televisión y buscó algún canal que la interesase. Le encantaban las películas románticas, ya que su sueño era tener una vida como aquella, y a medias lo consiguió.

Estuvo durante un rato mirando la empalagosa película repleta de besos y pasiones descontroladas cuando volvió a ver como iba la comida. Se levantó del sofá dirección a la cocina y contempló el contenido de la olla.

El caldo ya estaba preparado. Apagó el fuego y apartó con cuidado la olla para no quemarse. Pensó en preparar la comida preferida de su marido, después de lo que estaba haciendo se lo merecía.

Sacó de la nevera la carne de uno de los animales que él había cazado, la dejó sobre la mesa y se puso a rebuscar entre los estantes la sartén grande que necesitaba.

Agarró un taburete pequeño para subirse y en la altura abrió uno de los armarios. Buscó con la mirada hasta divisar la sartén en el primer nivel del mueble. Sonrió orgullosa mientras agarraba el mango para sacarla, pero le fui imposible a la primera porque estaba encajada entre los estantes. Frunció el ceño al ver el pequeño dilema, pero no pensó dos veces en ejercer más fuerza.

Se agarró a la tabla inferior para apoyarse mientras tiraba de la sartén. Poco a poco empezó a ceder para la satisfacción de la mujer. Cuando ya casi estaba por sacarla del armario, a causa de la fuerza que ejerció su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás, soltándose de la tabla y haciendo tambalear el taburete.

La caída fue rápida y el impacto contra el suelo instantáneo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y su cabeza chocó contra las frías baldosa quedando inconsciente al momento.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo de introducción! Llevo un año pensando en esta historia y este capítulo ha estado guardado durante muchos meses y no me decidía a subirlo, pero una vez que terminé con un fic importante no he dudado en lanzarme a la piscina ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	2. Un amigo

**¡Segundo capítulo! Siento muchííííísimo la tardanza pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir. Hoy he tenido un hueco y TACHÁÁÁN! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo para leer! :)**

 **Personajes del gran Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2._ **Un amigo**

Las horas que pasó dentro del colegio se hicieron eternas, y sólo llevaba dos. Era la hora del descanso para los niños que habían salido al recreo, mientras que los padres siguieron con la reunión, sólo que esta vez fue individual.

El protocolo hubiera sido ir llamando a los padres por orden alfabético de los apellidos, pero era tanta la curiosidad de la profesora por el saiyajin que decidió convocarle a él el primero a esa reunión.

Y ahí estaba el guerrero más poderoso. Sentando frente a una débil profesora que no paraba de estudiarlo con la mirada, logrando así intimidarlo. Goku jugaba debajo de la mesa a chocar los dedos de sus manos con los de la otra, mientras curioso contemplaba la sala ahora sólo habitada por los dos.

–Señor Son–Goku volvió la mirada a la joven profesora, con típica sonrisa inocente y su mirada pura. La chica miró extrañada el comportamiento del padre, y pronto asemejó los rasgos al hijo–, es todo un placer conocerle.–

Goku asintió no sabiendo que contestar a la mujer. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, entrenando y fortaleciéndose, mientras que su cuerpo estaba presente en aquella aula.

–Ahora mismo debería hablarle de Goten–la mujer sacó de una carpeta varios papeles–, pero son tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar.–

–Por el principio–la señorita Sato miró en silencio al hombre. Goku sonrió–. Si empieza desde el principio le será más fácil.–

–Ya…–la mujer volvió a guardar los papeles en la misma carpeta–miré, señor Son. Voy a ser completamente sincera con usted… ¿Quién es?–

Goku le miró extrañado, ella parecía entre molesta y confusa.

–Son Goku, el padre de Goten–recordó él aún no comprendiendo porque le hacía semejante pregunta.

–Sé perfectamente que es el padre de Goten–dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica–. El problema es que en el fichero de su hijo consta que usted falleció hace mucho tiempo. Tanto que ni siquiera llegó a conocerle. ¿Cómo es esto posible? No lo comprendo.–

–Era eso–dijo Goku con normalidad, sorprendiendo a la profesora por su tranquilidad–. Es cierto. Antes de que naciera Goten morí, pero ahora estoy vivo gracias al viejo Kaio-Shin.–

El rostro de la profesora pasaba por varias fases, desde la sorpresa hasta la confusión, concluyendo en una mueca de extrañeza.

–¿Está burlándose de mí, señor Son?–preguntó ella molesta.

–No, no–negó él manteniendo su tranquilidad y su versión–. Verá, cuando fue la batalla contra Cell él iba a destruir la Tierra. Yo le tuve que llevar fuera del planeta y eso hizo que muriese. Estuve durante siete años muerto entrenando en el otro mundo pero cuando me enteré de que había un torneo de artes marciales en la Tierra pedí que me dejasen que participara.–

La profesora escuchaba la historia incrédula, viendo como él explicaba cada situación con naturalidad.

–En el torneo apareció Majin Buu, que en principio era malo pero al final se hizo bueno–siguió narrando–pero antes de que la paz…–

–¡Basta!–el golpe que dio Nanami sobre la mesa sobresaltó al saiyajin. Miró sus ojos envueltos en llamas, igual que los de su esposa cuando se enfadaba con él–.Yo no sé si me está tomando el pelo o es que tiene algún problema, pero esto yo no pienso tolerarlo. Llamaré a su esposa para pedir una explicación. No me gusta que Goten se críe en un entorno como el suyo.–

–No comprendo… ¿qué dije?–se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar toda su historia. Hasta el momento iba bien.

–¿Qué dijo?–la mujer frunció el ceño–. Su hijo tiene notas muy bajas, señor Son. Se pasa el día contando barbaridades a sus amigos de unos saiyajons que se vuelven rubios y no sé que más pamplinas. ¡Su esposa se atrevió a llamarme mala profesora porque castigué a Goten por haber roto una colchoneta del gimnasio! Que todavía no entiendo como ha podido suceder… ¡Esta familia está loca!–

–¿Ha probado a no gritar tanto? Me duelen los oídos–Nanami vio al saiyajin taparse las orejas–. Si da clases con esa voz dejará sordos a todos los niños.–

–¡Fuera ahora mismo de mi despacho!–Goku se levantó como un rayo al escucharla, feliz de que ya era libre de aquella bruja gritona.

Nanami vio salir al guerrero echa una furia.

–Resucitado… ¡Como si fuera un zombie!–gruñó molesta.

Goku abandonó el aula encontrándose con los demás padres que le observaban curiosos. Fue inevitable escuchar los decibelios del timbre de voz de la profesora. La belleza de la joven se marchó ante su locura y sólo quedó la estampa de los hombres esperando por una explicación del guerrero.

–Creo que el siguiente era un tal Takumi–dijo sin más Goku antes de marcharse ante las miradas de los hombres.

El guerrero se fue al patio para despedirse de su hijo que jugaba junto con Trunks. El niño estaba feliz de haber pasado aquel rato con su padre, que hubiese visto todo lo que hizo pensando en él.

En cuanto a Goku no le faltó tiempo de irse dirección Capsule Corp. Le mataban las ganas de un entrenamiento con Vegeta. Necesitaba ganar el tiempo perdido esa mañana y sabía que con el príncipe lo podía recuperar.

* * *

El saiyajin apareció en el jardín de la inmensa casa. Iba a entrar pero fue detenido por un chillido muy conocido para él.

–¡Oh! ¡Goku!–el nombrado miró a la mujer rubia de ojos cerrados que se acercaba a él junto con una bandeja de pasteles. La mirada del hombre se desvió enseguida a los deliciosos dulces–¡Que alegría verte, querido!–

–Bulma me dijo que viniera a por el ordenador de Gohan–la mujer sostuvo la bandeja con destreza en su mano izquierda para agarrar del brazo a Goku, guiándole dentro de la casa.

–¡Cada vez que te veo estás más fuerte, Goku!–el guerrero sonrió sin dejar de mirar los pasteles–. Te llevaré al laboratorio con mi hija.–

–En verdad quería ver antes a Vegeta–Goku abrió la puerta en la que se habían parado que daba a la cocina, dejando a la mujer entrar primero para luego seguirla.

–Vegeta está entrenando, querido–la mujer dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa mientras Goku se desesperaba por ir corriendo a su encuentro–. No le gusta que le molesten.–

–No voy a molestarle–dijo él mientras rastreaba el ki del príncipe. No fue difícil hallarle.

–Si viniera de otra persona sería creíble–tanto la mujer como Goku miraron hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Bulma que sostenía su móvil entre su hombro y su oído a la vez que leía unos papeles–, pero contigo no lo es. Si Vegeta te ve yo no pienso aguantar su enfado.–

–Por favor, Bulma–la peliazul dejó los papeles en la encimera para agarrar el móvil y colgar la llamada irritada.

–No–dijo rápida dejando el aparato al lado de las hojas–¿qué ocurre con Chi Chi? La estoy llamando desde hace rato y no me contesta.–

–No sé–se encogió de hombros el saiyajin–. Estará cocinando o limpiando… no lo sé.–

–Que divertida la vida de esposa en las montañas–mencionó con ironía la peliazul–. Es raro que ella no conteste a las llamadas, y menos cuando son tan insistentes.–

–Habrá ido a comprar, querida–Bulma miró a su madre que ya estaba ofreciéndole un pastelito a su amigo.

–¿Teniendo el pueblo más cercano a dos horas en transporte?–la peliazul vio como el guerrero devoraba con ganas el dulce–. Vamos a tu casa, Goku. Tengo que hablar con ella.–

–¡Pero yo quiero entrenar!–se quejó una vez se zampó el dulce.

–Es sencillo–dijo Bulma con los brazos en las caderas–. Llevamos el ordenador de tu hijo a tu casa, hablo con tu esposa y luego volvemos. Convenceré a Vegeta para que entrene contigo.–

–¿No podemos hacer lo del entrenamiento primero?–la mirada desafiante de Bulma dejó sentenciada la respuesta–¿puedo comerme otro dulce antes?–

Bulma gruñó molesta mientras volvía a agarrar el móvil y teclear el número de la esposa de su amigo. Goku agarró otro pastelito con el permiso de la rubia, que se lo dio gustosa. La mujer fue junto a su hija mientras el guerrero comía con ansias.

–¿Todo bien, Bulmita?–la peliazul levantó la mirada agotada volviendo a colgar el teléfono viendo que no la contestaban.

–He llamado más de diez veces, mamá–contestó ella preocupada–. Hablo todos los días con Chi Chi. Ayer me pidió que le dejase un vestido y ahora… no me contesta. No sé por qué.–

–Ya has oído a Goku, hija–Bulma miró al nombrado mirando los pasteles con ganas de seguir comiendo–. Estará ocupada.–

–Muchas veces está haciendo cualquier cosa y me contesta las llamadas–Bulma apartó con cuidado a su madre y se acercó a Goku. El saiyajin la miró con una sonrisa–. Voy a por el ordenador de Gohan y nos vamos ahora.–

Goku miró a Bulma irse después de dar la orden. La veía más nerviosa de lo normal, y aunque parecía ajeno al mundo había escuchado la última conversación que tuvieron madre e hija.

¿Él estaba preocupado? Bulma muchas veces dramatizaba demasiado, aunque cierto es que se conocían las dos mujeres a la perfección. Tal vez debería estar igual que ella. Pensar si su esposa estaba bien o estaba mal. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? No sentía un ki peligroso, por lo tanto Chi Chi estaba fuera de peligro. ¿Entonces que debía temer? Evidentemente la peliazul se montaba películas en su cabeza.

Bulma tardó cero coma en volver a la cocina con el portátil. Goku lo reconoció por la pegatina con el nombre de Gohan.

–Bulma, ¿no estás exagerando?–la peliazul miró al guerrero–. No hay ningún ki nuevo o extraño que avise de que acecha el peligro. Chi Chi está bien.–

–¿Enserio, Goku?–Bulma le miró con el ceño fruncido–. No te cuesta nada llevarme a tu casa. ¡Voy a pedirle a Vegeta que entrene contigo en su Cámara de Gravedad! Es su maldito santuario, y tú estás aquí diciendo que exagero. ¡Vámonos a la de ya!–

Goku suspiró. Prefirió no acrecentar el enfado de Bulma. Llevó sus dedos a la altura de su frente y visualizó su hogar. La peliazul puso su mano en el hombro del guerrero y en pocos segundos se desvaneció con su figura.

Bulma se vio delante de la casa de los Son. Era increíble lo rápido que habían llegado. Miró a Goku que se adelantó a entrar en la casa y sin dudarlo le siguió.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Goku rastreó el ki de Chi Chi, estaba en la cocina. Giró a ver a su amiga que dejaba el ordenador de Gohan en la mesita de la entrada.

–Está en la cocina–señaló Goku con el dedo.

Bulma asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras el guerrero se quedaba en la entrada. Pensó que sería una buena idea salir y fortalecer los músculos un rato. No veía la hora de tener un rato para entrenar.

Cuando iba a salir escuchó el chillido de Bulma nombrando a su mujer. Goku se giró espantado por el grito. Era consciente de que ambas eran chillonas cuando se juntaban, pero el grito de su amiga era desesperado. No tardó en angustiarle.

–¡GOKU! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!-el saiyajin no tardó en obedecer a su amiga y salir corriendo a la cocina.

Encontró a su amiga en el suelo con su esposa apoyada en sus rodillas, dándole leves golpes para que ésta reaccionara y se despertara.

–Chi Chi–el tono sonó ahogado. Estaba asustado ante la imagen. Bulma levantó la cabeza para verle.

–¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital! ¡Se ha dado en la cabeza!–fue entonces cuando Goku vio el pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo.

Goku fue rápido. Le arrebató a Bulma su esposa cargándola entre sus brazos mientras ella se incorporaba temblando. El guerrero volvió a poner sus dedos en su frente a buscar el hospital más cercano. La peliazul se agarró al hombro del saiyajin y pronto los tres cuerpos se desvanecieron.

* * *

Gohan y Videl caminaban tranquilos por la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo y querían disfrutar después de tanto estudiar. Ellos ya tenían una relación formalizada, pero no habían hablado con su familia de ello.

Eran una pareja de jóvenes más por las calles de Satan City. A Gohan todavía le parecía extraño que ella le agarrase del brazo y se apoyase en él. Se sonrojaba con el contacto pero no se quejaba. Le gustaba bastante.

–La próxima semana habrá dos días de vacaciones–Gohan miró a Videl escuchando con atención–. Pensé que sería buena idea si hiciéramos algo.–

–¿Algo?–preguntó él interesado–¿De qué?–

–Una pequeña escapada romántica–sonrió ella abrazándose más a él, robando otro rubor al medio saiyajin–. ¿Te parece buena idea?–

–¿Los dos solos?–ella asintió sonrojada–. ¿Dónde quieres ir?–

–Después de tanta montaña y ciudad creo que un par de día en la playa estarían bien–comentó ella–. ¿Te gustaría?–

–No sé, Videl–Gohan se rascó la cabeza como gesto típico de los Son–. Esa salida no será barata, y en mi casa no estamos para muchos gastos.–

–No te preocupes por el dinero–sonrió ella viendo la inocencia en el rostro del guerrero–. Ser la hija de Mr. Satan tiene sus ventajas ¿sabes?–

–Y yo siento que abuso de ellas–rodó los ojos el primogénito.

–Mi padre se ha lucrado de tu victoria contra Cell–frunció ella el ceño–. Lleva muchos años llevándose el mérito que te pertenece. Esto es lo mínimo.–

–Yo no quiero ni méritos ni fama–dijo él agotado–. Me pensaré lo de las vacaciones.–

Videl sonrió al escucharle. La pareja paró para dedicarse una mirada, que poco a poco estaba más cerca ante los pasos que daba ella hacía él, esperando por reclamar un beso de su novio.

Antes de poder besar al guerrero el móvil de Gohan sonó. Se separó de su novia que refunfuñó y contestó la llamada, pero antes de decir nada un grito le hizo separar el aparato de su oído.

–¿Sra. Briefs?–preguntó él confuso de si se trataba de la madre de Bulma una vez que se puso el móvil en el oído–¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está llorando?–

Videl siguió atenta la conversación que tenía su novio con la madre de la científica.

–¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo que en el hospital?–la morena se alertó al escuchar lo que dijo Gohan. Le agarró del brazo al ver su estado de preocupación–. Dígame el nombre del hospital e iré de inmediato.–

Gohan agradeció a la mujer por la información. Colgó el móvil y miró a Videl que estaba preocupada.

–Mi madre ha tenido un accidente en la cocina–dijo sabiendo lo que ella preguntaría–. Estaba grave.–

–Vamos–la joven agarró de la mano al guerrero–. No perdamos tiempo.–

Gohan asintió y siguió a Videl hacia un lugar seguro para elevar vuelo lejos de los ciudadanos. Estaba aún aterrado. Cuando la madre de Bulma le dijo que Chi Chi estaba hospitalizada de urgencias por un accidente sintió que su cuerpo no respondía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Bulma, sentada en la sala de espera, levantó la mirada al ver a Gohan y Videl entrando de la mano juntos. En otras circunstancias hubiera preguntado curiosa, ahora mismo estaba inquieta y preocupada.

–Bulma–la nombrada se levantó para recibir a los jóvenes–, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿y mi madre? ¿Mi padre y mi hermano?–

–Cálmate, por favor–pidió Bulma intentando calmarle–. Tu madre está bien. El médico dijo que estaba fuera de peligro.–

Gohan suspiró un poco más tranquilo, pero aún sentía la inquietud por saber que había pasado para que su madre estuviera en el hospital.

–Tu padre está en la habitación con ella y tu hermano está en mi casa con Trunks–Gohan miró a Bulma que le sonreía para tranquilizarle–. El médico dijo que no tardaría en darnos el informe.–

–¿Puedo entrar a la habitación?–preguntó mientras buscaba el ki de su padre y de su madre, no tardando en encontrar el poder del saiyajin.

–Sólo puede estar una persona dentro–Gohan asintió cansado. Tomó asiento mientras las dos mujeres le observaban.

–¿Qué ocurrió?–la peliazul miró a la joven morena que estaba igual de preocupada que el medio saiyajin.

–Un accidente doméstico–contestó ella recordando a la mujer tirada en el suelo–. Se golpeó la cabeza. La han tratado y ahora nos dirán si ha sufrido algún daño pero nos dieron por seguro que su vida no corría peligro.–

Videl miró a Gohan que observaba preocupado como ambas conversaban sobre el estado de su madre. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarlo. Él le dio un leve apretón lleno de preocupación y necesidad.

Lo único que quería era entrar y ver a su madre. Deseaba cuidarla y no dejarla sola. Fue en ese momento en que se cuestionó qué debería decirle a su hermano pequeño. Seguramente se pusiera a llorar. El niño estaba muy unido a su madre, se atrevía a decir que mucho más que él.

–Familiares de la señora Son–Gohan levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó una voz aguda en el pasillo. Tan rápido como pudo se puso en pie y buscó con la mirada al hombre, el cual no tardó en divisar.

–Soy su hijo–Gohan se acercó al señor medianamente mayor con bata blanca que portaba unos papeles en sus manos. Las dos mujeres no tardaron en seguirlo–. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?–

–Estable–contestó el hombre leyendo el informe–. Si la hubiesen encontrado más tarde hubiera perdido mucha más sangre, por suerte se encuentra fuera de peligro.–

–Muchas gracias, doctor–sonrió Videl mientras miraba a Gohan que estaba más tranquilo tras la información.

–No obstante…–la felicidad del grupo desapareció con esas dos palabras–se ha detectado que algunas zonas han sido afectadas a raíz del golpe.–

–¿Eso que significa?–el médico miró a Bulma preocupada, pensando como todos que lo malo había pasado–. Si está fuera de peligro entonces…–

–Y así es, como dije–interrumpió el hombre–. Ahora mismo es sólo una teoría, pero posiblemente el golpe haya ocasionado una amnesia postraumática.–

Bulma se quedó estática al escucharle, Gohan la miró no comprendiendo el peligro que ocasionaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que era la amnesia, pero no le daba la importancia necesaria para quedarse tan impactado.

–El marido de la mujer está en la habitación–siguió hablando el doctor–. Lo mejor será que salga y no entre nadie hasta que no hayamos corroborado si realmente el golpe ha afectado a sus recuerdos.–

El hombre se despidió con amabilidad para ir a la habitación donde Chi Chi se encontraba. Gohan se acercó a la científica.

–¿Es muy grave? ¿No puedo verla?–la mujer miró al hijo de Goku aún aturdida por la información. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se fue de nuevo a sentar, acompañada de la pareja.

–Si es cierto lo que ha dicho el doctor es posible que tu madre haya olvidado todo, Gohan–el joven se sentó a su lado acompañado de Videl que escuchaba con atención–. Si entras y dices que eres su hijo o si Goku lo primero que responde es "soy tu marido" cuando ella no lo reconozca, podría afectar más a Chi Chi. Es algo que la impactaría y no se sabe cuando podría volver a recordar.–

–Entonces… ¿no se acuerda de nadie?–Bulma se encogió de hombros cuando Videl preguntó.

–La amnesia puede incluso modificar su personalidad–informó la científica–. Puede dejar de ser la mujer fuerte que conocemos a ser una oveja mansa e indefensa. Incluso alguien muy desconfiada.–

Gohan no pudo decir nada cuando vio a su padre aparecer en la sala. Quería hablar con él pero la peliazul se adelantó. Imaginó que quería contarle lo ocurrido, y en realidad lo agradecía. No quería repetir lo que había escuchado.

–No es seguro que ella esté en ese estado, Gohan–el joven miró a su novia que sonreía con dulzura–. Oíste al doctor. Por el momento es una teoría.–

–¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si mi madre nos ha olvidado y nunca más vuelve a recordarnos?–la joven acarició el rostro del guerrero.

–Jamás olvidaría a su familia–Gohan sonrió al escucharla–. Es una mujer fuerte. Confía en ella.–

El chico miró en dirección a donde estaba su padre escuchando con atención a la peliazul. Se dio cuenta de la preocupación en los ojos del saiyajin. Se preguntó qué hizo cuando estaba a solas con su madre en la habitación, si la agarraba de la mano o la hablaba. Hubiera querido estar allí con ellos.

* * *

Goku asentía a lo que decía su amiga. La escuchaba atentamente aunque no quisiera oír absolutamente nada. Desde el momento que vio a su mujer herida no quería separarse de ella. ¿Qué clase de guerrero era si no podía salvarla? Sabía que estaba bien como le dijo el médico, pero si él no la veía era como si las palabras no le valieran nada.

En la soledad de la habitación la pedía que abriera los ojos, que la iba a llevar de nuevo a casa con sus hijos, pero ella no se inmutaba. Le dolía verla con la cabeza vendada, culpándose de no socorrerla cuando más lo necesitaba. Él que se prometió proteger a toda la raza humana y sobre a todo a su familia había fallado a uno de los pilares más importante de ella.

Le molestaba verla tan pálida, sus labios no tenían su color natural, su ki se emitía débil y no abría los ojos. ¿Cómo podían decirla que estaba fuera de peligro? Él no la veía bien, la veía herida. Era como verse después de una batalla, vendado y siendo atendido para que curen sus heridas, pero ella no luchaba. No había motivo por el que tuviera que estar así, y eso era lo que le enfurecía.

–¿Me estás escuchando, Goku?–sus ojos negros se pararon en los ojos azules de su amiga. Aunque esa frase siempre que se la decía tenía un toque molesto, ahora se teñía preocupada–. Créeme. Comprendo lo mal que lo estás pasando y que no tengas tiempo para charlas, pero es importante. Es tu mujer, por favor.–

Goku suspiró y empezó a crujirse el cuello como una manera de relajarse y evadir a la preocupación. Miró a Bulma para que supiera que tenía toda su atención.

–El doctor ha dicho que hay zonas afectadas en su cerebro–Goku frunció el ceño. Eso no fue lo que le dijo aquel viejo–. No es algo grave pero… es posible que Chi Chi haya perdido la memoria.–

–¿Perdido la memoria?–lo primero que Goku recordó fue que eso le ocurrió a él de pequeño. El motivo por el que era una saiyajin tan diferente–¿Cómo lo que me ocurrió a mí?–

Bulma tragó saliva al recordarlo. Había olvidado el golpe que Goku se dio en la cabeza al ser pequeño. Ella asintió y pronto notó el cuerpo del guerrero tensarse.

–Pero puede volver a recobrarla–Bulma intentó calmarle–. Si la hablas de viejos recuerdos tal vez ella también pueda volver a revivirlos y así recuperar su memoria.–

–Entonces no es tan difícil–ella negó con una sonrisa apagada.

–Si es cierto que Chi Chi no se acuerda de nada es posible que se haya olvidado de ti, de Gohan e incluso de Goten–Goku frunció el ceño, la peliazul sabía que tenía toda su atención en ella–. Si es el caso no puedes entrar a la habitación pregonando que eres su marido cuando ella ni siquiera te conoce. Podría impactarla y eso dificultaría más que recupere su memoria. ¿Comprendes?–

–¿Entonces que soy?–Bulma miró hacia todos lados y luego volvió a encontrarse con la seria y preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo–¿Bulma?–

–Si Chi Chi pierde la memoria tu eres lo mismo que yo para ella–Goku la miró preocupado–. Un amigo.–

–No puedo hacer que recuerde a su marido si para ella soy su amigo–Bulma se abrazó así misma incómoda–. En sus recuerdos está su esposo, Bulma.–

–En sus recuerdos está un hombre que va y viene cuando quiere, Goku–contestó enseguida callando al guerrero–. No me gusta meterme en tu vida pero es así. Ella vivió a su esposo desde que os casasteis hasta que apareció Raditz. Estuviste un año muerto y luego te fuiste a Namek. Cuando volvimos pasaste tres años entrenándote para morir nuevamente y no aparecer en nueve años. Que te ame es lo único que os ha unido.–

–Es mi esposa, Bulma. Yo también la quiero–la científica sonrió–. Tenemos dos hijos. –

–Sé que la quieres porque todas las veces que nos has salvado y que has ido a luchar ha sido también por ella–Bulma apoyó su mano en el hombro del saiyajin–, pero ella también necesitaba otras formas de ser amada que sólo con tu protección.–

–Pero yo no sé hacer esas cosas de esposos–la mujer se separó de Goku.

–Goku, diga lo que diga el médico, tenga o no amnesia–Goku prestó atención a la peliazul–, cuida de ella. Lo agradecerá.–

Bulma se fue junto con los dos jóvenes que estaban en silencio. Goku la vio irse y, en vez de acercarse, prefirió salir del hospital para sentir el aire de la noche que caía.

Recordaba lo que su amiga le dijo. Él ya se sentía culpable de haberla dejado siete años y más con un niño. Ahí demostraba la fortaleza que tenía. Sola sacó a dos hijos adelante. Chi Chi sola podía mover tierra y cielo, no le necesitaba. Era una mujer que conseguía lo que se proponía.

Quiso que su hijo estudiase y fuera alguien importante, y lo logró. Quiso que el pequeño fuera fuerte cuando él volviera a la Tierra y logró que se transformara en un Super Saiyajin. Quiso una familia y ahí la tenía.

Lo único que no consiguió era el esposo que tanto deseaba. Él no era de llevar flores, de decir poemas o estar todo el día diciendo te quiero. Él entrenaba para salvarla, y eso no le valía. Porque ella tampoco quería a ese hombre perfecto, ella sólo quería que él estuviera a su lado, pero así no podría protegerla.

Se apoyó en el muro del hospital mientras miraba como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si Chi Chi perdía la memoria sentía que no volvería a recordarlo porque no tenían recuerdos de marido y mujer. Sólo podría recordar a sus hijos y a su padre, y eso era lo único que le aliviaba.

Se separó de la pared y empezó a rastrear el ki de su mujer. Sin pensarlo voló hacia la ventana y, con cuidado de no ser visto por ningún médico, la observó desde fuera. Aún dormía tranquilamente. Le pareció verla igual que cuando dormían juntos. Entonces podía verla en su cama, durmiendo con la tranquilidad de que no pasaría nada.

Goku recordó la primera vez que durmió con ella una vez se casaron. Recordó a una joven y alocada muchacha enamorada, nerviosa por algo que él no sabía.

(Flash Back)

 _Goku estudiaba con detenimiento su nueva casa. Era grande y cómoda, aunque aún le quedaba un poco de decoración. Caminaba por todas las salas. La nevera la abrió tantas veces como pudo, como si mágicamente apareciera más comida con cada abrir y cerrar de puerta._

 _Finalmente se fue a la habitación que Chi Chi le dijo claramente sería donde dormiría. Después de todo lo que había comido en su boda tenía ganas de dormir._

 _Abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación que estaba igual que todo en la casa. Un montón de cajas y la cama, la cual tenía a una intrusa. Goku miró extrañado a la joven mujer que le observaba sonrojada._

 _La morena estaba sentada en la cama, con los pies colgando sin llegar a tocar el suelo, vestida con un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y que no insinuaba demasiado por la zona del escote. Su largo y azabache cabello estaba suelto llegando por su cintura. Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos a causa del flequillo recto._

 _–Hasta que llegaste, Goku–dijo con una tímida voz–. Te esperaba.–_

 _–¿Eh?–Goku se rascaba la cabeza no entendiendo a que refería–. No comprendo, Chi Chi. ¿Por qué estás en mi dormitorio?–_

 _–¿Qué?–Chi Chi levantó la cabeza viendo a su ahora esposo con gesto dudoso. Ella sonrió nerviosa–. También es mi dormitorio, Goku. Ahora estamos casados… compartimos cama.–_

 _–Ah…–Goku la miró extrañado pero finalmente se encogió de hombros–buenas noches, Chi Chi.–_

 _Goku se acercó a la cama para tumbarse y dormir ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de la joven. Chi Chi pasaba de la incredulidad a la preocupación. Se miró con su hermoso y costoso camisón. ¿Es que no estaba perfecta para él?_

 _Negó enseguida. No podía pensar que su marido no la veía bien siendo esa su primera noche juntos. Se tumbó a su lado y, con delicadeza, apoyó su mano en el fuerte hombro del guerrero que ya se había acomodado en la cama dándole la espalda._

 _–¿Dormirás?–Goku se giró al escucharla._

 _–¿Qué más quieres que haga?–preguntó confuso. La chica se sonrojó al oírle._

 _–¿Qué más?–repitió nerviosa–. Es nuestra noche de bodas..._ _–Chi Chi se sonrojó al recordarlo_ _–_ _Pensé que querrías consumar el matrimonio.–_

 _–¿Consumar el matrimonio? ¿Qué es?–Chi Chi abrió los ojos incrédula al escucharle. El guerrero se incorporó hasta sentarse y poder verla mejor–. ¿Algún tipo de banquete?–_

 _Chi Chi mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. Veía en sus ojos la duda y el interés. Sabía que era inocente, pero no sabía que llegaría a tanto._

 _–Tú… tú nunca antes has oído hablar del sexo ¿verdad?–Goku siguió mirándola extrañado, confirmando la sospechas de la joven que estaba roja como un tomate–. Cuando una pareja se quiere y, en este caso, se casan, hacen el amor.–_

 _–Son muchas cosas nuevas, no comprendo Chi Chi–ella sonrió aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

 _–Podemos aprender juntos–Chi Chi agarró la mano del guerrero que la miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos intenciones poco conocedoras–. ¿Confías en mí, Goku?–_

 _Él asintió y fue en ese momento en que ella se lanzó a besarle. No era la primera vez que ella le daba un beso, en su boda ya lo hizo, pero no entendía por qué de nuevo._

 _Hizo caso en confiar en ella. Se dejó llevar por sus labios y por sus caricias que al principio fueron extrañas, tanto como cuando ella se puso encima de él._

 _Esa noche no entendía todo aquel procedimiento de besarse, tocarse, desnudarse y luego unir sus cuerpos, pero le gustó. Todo aquello era nuevo y le pareció una buena idea repetirlo, pero no se atrevió a tocar mucho más a Chi Chi._

 _Ella no lo pasó tan bien como él. Supo que aquello que hicieron le dolió, tanto incluso que la hizo sangrar, y lo último que quiso era hacerla daño nuevamente. Él debía protegerla, no herirla._

(Fin Flash Back)

El recordaba que Chi Chi le decía que era normal que al principio doliese, e incluso justificó el motivo de que sangrase, más no le valió. Él siempre tuvo que contenerse cuando en realidad quería utilizar toda su fuerza, pero si lo hacía la dañaría tanto que podría incluso matarla. Era frágil en comparación a él que cada día se volvía más fuerte.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo con ella decidió hacerla caso, pero sabía que en algún momento del encuentro a ella le dolía. Siempre al comienzo se quejaba pero luego le miraba diciendo que no era nada.

Mirándola desde la ventana se daba cuenta de que ya no tendría esos momentos juntos, y que posiblemente no los tendría jamás. ¿Qué recuerdos tendría ella de él? Estaba enamorada, él lo sabía, pero al parecer necesitaba navegar entre aquellos momentos vitales de su vida, y bien consciente era de que pocos, muy pocos, habían.

* * *

Había pasado un día entero en el hospital. Mandó a los demás que se fueran y él se quedaría. Por mucho que Gohan le insistiera no podía dejar que se atormentase más. Tenía que ir con Goten y cuidarlo.

Suerte que Videl apoyó la decisión y le convenció, incluso ofreció quedarse con él si quería pero Gohan prefirió irse a Capsule Corp. donde él y su hermano podrían despejarse. Bulma fue quien lo ofreció, quien muy a regañadientes aceptó dejar a Goku en el hospital.

Poco se fiaba la científica de que él se enterase de lo que el doctor tuviera que decirle, pero le vio comportarse tan extraño que por una vez pensó que estaba equivocada.

Ese día fue uno de los peores para el saiyajin. Durmió en la sala de espera del hospital incómodo y nervioso. Cada vez que veía a un trabajador pensó que iban a decirle algo sobre el estado de su esposa, pero todos pasaban de largo.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, las 10:27 a.m. No había desayunado y por una vez no tenía hambre. Pensaba que si se movía un poco alguien aparecería para buscarle, así que intentaba ir al baño lo más rápido que podía.

–¡Goku!–después del grito masculino se escuchó a alguien llamándolo callar. El nombrado vio a Krillin avergonzado en compañía de su mujer C-18 y de Bulma.

–Goku, ¿qué tal fue todo?–preguntó la peliazul una vez llegaron a su lado–¿descansaste?–

–Los asientos son incómodos–se quejó mientras veía como sus amigos se sentaban a su lado–. Pasó toda la noche dormida.–

–Bulma nos contó lo ocurrido–dijo Krillin con un tono apagado–. Sabes que tienes a tus amigos a tu lado, Goku.–

–Gracias, Krillin–sonrió Goku sin ganas, preocupando a sus dos mejores amigos siendo éste un comportamiento extraño en él–, pero Chi Chi está bien. Sólo se golpeó. No hay gravedad.–

–¿Lo dices tú?–Krillin miró a su mujer que estaba de brazos cruzados–¿Eres médico para dar un diagnóstico así?–

–C-18–reprochó el humano con su voz–. Goku pasa por un mal momento, hemos venido a apoyarle no a desanimarle.–

–Pero debe aceptar que existen ambas posibilidades–siguió hablando la rubia–. Puede que ocurra lo que él cree o que lo haya olvidado.–

–¡Calla!–en ese momento la reprendida fue Bulma por el grito que dio, pero en vez de avergonzarse miró fulminante a la enfermera que la mandó callar. Volvió la mirada al androide–. Si vienes para dar esperanzas negativas quédate fuera esperando.–

–Dejad de discutir–se quejó el saiyajin tapándose los oídos. Su amiga tenía un tono molesto cuando se enfadaba.

–Familiares de la señora Son–Goku miró sorprendido al mismo hombre que ayer le echó de la habitación. El médico miró en la sala de espera reconociendo al marido de su paciente. Se acercó a él mientras éste se levantaba.

–Mi mujer–dijo Goku no encontrando que más poder decir.

–Su esposa lleva consciente dos horas–el guerrero frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no le avisaron antes?–. Estuvimos haciéndola pruebas.–

–¿Cómo esta, doctor?–el hombre miró a Bulma que se había levantado y observaba igual de preocupado.

–Como me temía–contestó el profesional–. Se trata de una amnesia postraumática. Lo siento.–

Goku bloqueó las palabras de su memoria, como si realmente no quisiera entender lo que él dijo. Miró a sus amigos terminando por la peliazul que le observaba.

–No recuerda, Goku–sentenció la científica. No quería escucharlo de esa forma porque le parecía más duro, pero era de ese modo como podía aceptarlo.

Goku apartó al doctor y se acercó hacia la habitación donde su esposa descansaba.

–¡Señor! ¡No puede ver todavía a la paciente!–se quejó el hombre que fue empujado tanto por Bulma como por Krillin que siguieron al guerrero para que entrase en razón.

El saiyajin poco caso hizo de que el médico le prohibiese la entrada o de que alertase a los guardias para pararle, tan poco como si sus amigos le pidieran que razonase. Él tenía que verla. Tenía que comprobar que cuando la viera a los ojos no se acordara de él.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ingresó a la habitación y la encontró sentada en la cama, con las piernas colgando sin tocar el suelo, con la bata blanca del hospital que la cubría casi toda la pierna y su pecho, con el cabello largo suelto y la cabeza vendada.

No pudo evitar ver la visión de la joven en su noche de bodas, pero había una diferencia con aquella. Ahora no estaba nerviosa o sonrojada. No jugueteaba con sus dedos y sobre todo, no le esperaba a él.

Chi Chi levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el intruso que estaba en la puerta, encontrándose con el guerrero confuso y preocupado. Le miró de arriba abajo y su primer movimiento fue abrazarse a si misma.

–¿Eres médico?–Goku tragó saliva al escucharla. Su voz era débil, muy frágil para una mujer como lo era ella. Estaba llena de dudas y desconfianza, pero eso no fue lo que le alarmó… Ella le preguntó confundida quien era. Ella no veía a su esposo.

Goku emitió una sonrisa leve, la cual escondía las ganas que tenía de decirle que aquel hombre delante suya era su marido, no un médico. Quería pedirle que le recordase, más no pudo.

Vio a Bulma y Krillin entrar alarmados, pero todo se fue al traste al ver a la morena en aquella posición de dudas y temores ante los extraños delante de ella.

–Un amigo, Chi Chi–Bulma miró a Goku cuando le escuchó hablarle. Supo que, evidentemente, la morena no se acordaba de su marido–. Somos viejos amigos.–

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nuestro guerrero ahora tiene que hacer frente a un nuevo enemigo, uno que no puede verse y combatir con la fuerza... Intentaré subir capítulo pronto :):)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;) [Ni yo tampoco... xD]**


End file.
